Fairy Tale Endings
by KK8-Four-and-Six
Summary: Let's say there was no war. Thus a FourTris fanfiction was born! Anyway, what will happen? Rated T for well, this is divergent, violence, romance. Pm me for one shots, story ideas, requests, ect..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of fan fiction. I know this is one of many but I ship Four and Six to such a degree that it was very hard for me to create a different Divergent shipping. I hope you enjoy. I will not update until I know SOMEbody has started reading and has enjoyed it. **

Tris's POV

I walked down the halls of the Dauntless compound to my apartment to pack for a girl's night out. I had never really done something like this as Abnegation discouraged any type of self indulgent activity. Sleepovers counted as such. I shoved night clothes, toiletries, an outfit for tomorrow, and a nice black dress and leggings into a black duffle bag lined with pink that I had borrowed from Christina. Nothing too revealing. Knowing Christina, we would be going to a club of some sort tonight and I wasn't going to wear anything she would deem club worthy unless I was around Tobias.  
Speaking of Tobias, I grabbed my large set of keys and let myself into his room. I was going to be late, but I didn't really mind. I was greeted by a puff of hot steam upon entering his apartment. I closed the door behind me, swiping my hand in front of my face to clear my vision.  
"Tobias, its me, Tris,"  
"Oh, I'll be right there. Just give me a minute," he called from the bathroom.  
I blushed as he came out, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He came over to me smiling and gave me a kiss, I kissed back and he pulled away to get something to wear.  
"Hi," Tobias said to me. I could hear the smile in his voice.  
I turned my back to him so he could change.  
"Hi," I said back. "I was on my way to Christina's but I decided to stop by. I think she's taking me to a club," I groaned.  
Tobias turned me around and grabbed my hand. We sat on the edge of his bed.  
"What are you wearing?" He inquired. I could hear the slight alarm in his voice. It was cute how he worried about these things.  
I pulled out my outfit for that night. He smiled, knowing I would wear something snug.  
" Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere in the outfit Christina wants me to wear unless you go too." I told him, faking a shiver. He laughed.  
"Just don't drink too much. Christina doesn't handle that stuff too well. The last time that happened, she abandoned you before midnight. Of course, she left you in good hands, but I'm not sure you would get so lucky this time,"

I punched his arm and buried my face in his shoulder from embarrassment. At the party after the ceremony, I had my first taste of alcohol. I learned a valuable lesson, drinking comes with a headache that can only be cured by awful, excruciating pain and time.

"I'm not so sure I ever want to SEE alcohol again," I mumbled into his shirt.

He lifted my chin and kissed me passionately. We fell back onto the bed and I kissed him back. We kissed until we both had to pull away for air.

"I better get going," I said sorrowfully.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," assured me.

I nodded.

"Oh, and Tris?"

"Hmmm?"

"Well, I have something important to talk to you about so, don't forget about me tomorrow."

"Silly. I would never just forget about you like that. How about I meet you here before breakfast?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan," He fumbled nervously. His attitude had gone from relaxed to down right weird. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion and walked out of the room with my thoughts.

**Ok so I know it doesn't seem like I'm going anywhere with this story but TRUST me, I have a plan! I just wanted to give you guys a taste of what my writing style is like before I get too far in and then realize that no one likes it. Please review so I know whether or not anyone wants me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty! I'm back! Thank you guys so much! I was completely overwhelmed by the response last night. I had to turn the sound on my IPod down so I could sleep! I love that you guys wanted more FourTris fluff because that's what I had been intending to do. I probably won't update so often because then there would be only like 8 chapters. I am going to start another story so it will be one day to update this one, a day in between, a day to update the next one, then a day inbetween, a day to update this one, and so on. Last night my mind opened the floodgates and FourTris fluff nearly drowned me. Sorry for such a long author's note! Bon Appetite! **

**Tobias/Four's POV**  
After Tris left, I waited for her to be gone before I closed my door behind me, fumbling to the key in the lock. I quickly shuffled towards Zeke's room.  
"Hey man what's up?" Zeke asked me.  
"Zeke I really don't have time today, this is important," I said, pushing him into his apartment. I shut the door, the walls were soundproofed so I didn't worry about anyone listening in.  
"Zeke, it's about...It's about Tris," I mumbled nervously.  
"Oh, so you came to the love doctor for advice? I'm surprised," he smirked.  
"Zeke, I'm not joking around, this is no laughing matter,"  
"Fine, what can I help you with," I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small blue box, I flipped it open, inside was a ring.  
"Woah man! You're like my brother, what's this all about!"  
"I'm not proposing to you! Idiot, I'm proposing to Tris," I smiled softly. "I don't know how though. Will she even say yes? It's so soon. I-"  
"Four, calm down. I see the way you two look at eachother. She will say yes. Its not too soon, you just got the perfect girl for you early," Zeke told me. "How are you going to do it?"  
"Well, actually, that's why I'm here," I didn't want to admit it but just thinking or talking about it made a nervous. I was simply babbling now.  
"It doesn't take a whole lot to please Tris. I mean, look at you!" he joked.  
"Not funny Zeke," I muttered.  
"Anyway, take her to someplace special to you guys. Even if its your room. If you know what I mean,"  
"She is a self-respecting woman! She's not like that! Don't you dare say something like that about her!" I exploded.  
"Geez man, I was just- forget it,"  
"Well, despite you being _way _out of line there, you did help. Thanks." he held up his fist and I put mine to his, he made lame explosions noises. I left to prepare for tomorrow. Everything had to be perfect.

**Tris's POV**

I arrived at Christina's room and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." she said flatly from the other side of the door. This was not going to be good.  
"Look, Christina. I'm really sorry for being so late. I was packed up but I went to see Four. Something good came out of it though. We have something to gossip about," at that thought, Christina turned to look at me, smiling.  
"Spill."  
"Well, before I left, Four told me he had something important to tell me. He wants to meet up for breakfast and, he seemed _really _nervous about something. A good nervous," I explained.  
"OMG! What do you think it is? Maybe he wants to propose."  
"Oh god no. Four isn't that romantic. Well, at least I don't think he plan anything. Knowing him, he would have probably said it randomly one night," I giggled. _Me. Married? _The thought seemed crazy. I kinda liked it though.  
"Fine. But when he does, I can wedding planner, and bride's maid, and-"  
"Christina, It won't be big at all. Uriah would probably end up as priest." we both laughed at the thought.  
"So, are we going to a club tonight?" Christina beamed.  
"How did you know?" she asked  
"I know you."  
"Well I have an outfit set up for you!" She rushed off.  
She returned with a flowy, strapless tank top, and ripped jeans. Not too bad.  
I smiled. "Hey, can I borrow that? I don't want to wear it tonight but after what Four said, I' sure he'd appreciate me stunning him with that," I laughed.  
"Of course, but you have to let me choose what you are wearing tonight." I groaned as she disappeared yet again.  
She came back with a black blouse, and leggings with slits cut down the legs. It could have been worse. She got dressed in a tiny, strapless black dress and short leggings.  
"Wait!" she shouted.  
She slipped a sleek, black headband with a bow over my hair. I smiled and we walked to the club.  
The club was in the Pit. Christina walked up to the bar and bought two drinks. She handed me one, sipping her own. I took the alcohol in slowly. At least one of us had to sober, and I wasn't going to ruin tomorrow because of a silly hangover.  
Christina was drunk within an hour. I had already switched to soda. I decided to let her have fun for another hour before returning to her apartment.  
All in all. It wasn't a very fun night.  
I fell asleep, dreaming about what Tobias had planned for tomorrow.

**Ok. So, do you guys want one POV in one chapter or several like this one? Review! PM me with any important questions, ideas, etc... Everyone who guessed what Tobias was going to ask got it right! I know I suck at making that a surprise but what else was he going to ask her? Sorry if Zeke was OOC. I couldn't resist the jokes. I know that's more of Uriah's personality but Tobias wasn't gonna go to him obviously. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I didn't want you guys to think I was some Hermit with no life so I just decided to wait a day. Anyway, I LOVE what you guys had to say. Special thanks and congratulations to Amity Transfer who was my very first private messenger! Thank you guys so much! Amity Transfer had some great ideas. Now, I'm doing things a little differently so try to follow along. I am going to try and get the most amount of fluff for you guys so, while Tobias is proposing, I will be switching POVs. This also shows how guys misinterpret things a LOT! I'm sure you will get it when it comes along. Enjoy!**

**Tris's POV**

I woke up and drowsily pulled myself out of bed. I stared at the clock for a few moments, letting my vision settle, until I could read the time; 8:50. _Crap_. I remember what Tobias had said yesterday. I hopped out of bed and ran into Christina's bathroom. I took the quickest shower you ever saw and yanked Christina's borrowed clothes on. I marched out of the bathroom, putting my hair up and put some toast in the toaster. I rushed back into the bathroom. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, and holding a bobby pin between my teeth, I pulled my bangs back, holding them to one side with the bobby pin. I grabbed the duffle bag, and my toast, and rushed out the door. I opened the door of my apartment and chucked the bag inside.

**Tobias's POV**

"Ow!" I shouted, surprised by a duffle bag missile that crashed into my temple.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were in here," Tris exclaimed.  
"Well, good morning to you too," I grumbled.

"So, what's that surprise you were so nervous about," Suddenly, I paled, remembering why I was even in her apartment in the first place.

"Oh- right. Well, come on, I'll show you," I told her, grabbing her hand.

We walked hand in hand down to the Chasm; where we had our first kiss. The box seemed to burn a hole straight through my pocket, revealing all of my secrets. I could only imagine what could possibly be going through her head right now as I sat down with her on the sturdy rocks.

**Tris**: We sat down on the stone, legs hanging over.  
**Tobias**: "Tris, will you..." I sighed, pulling the box out of my pocket.  
**Tris**: My eyes widened. Christina was right...  
**Tobias**: "Will you marry me?" I asked, flipping the box open. Her eyes were wider than light bulbs. That's not good. I knew this would happen. Stupid, stupid...  
**Tris**: I couldn't believe it. I wanted to say yes. God, I wanted too. I just, I just couldn't. My mouth had suddenly unhinged itself from my brain.  
**Tobias**: She, She wasn't talking, or moving. Her mouth was wide open. I had the urge to kiss her. To make this all go away. This was a mistake...  
**Tris**: I stared at him blankly for god knows how long. I was finally able to nod but he had turned away from me. I had screwed it all up. This was my fault. I reached over and turned his face to mine, kissing him with more passion than ever.  
**Tobias**: And maybe she wanted it disappear tool because she kissed me, but it was with urgency; the need to make me understand something.  
**Tris**: I reached for the ring, unwillingly pulling away from the kiss so he could place it on my finger. I looked at him, ready for the silver band. He just looked at me. I realized that I hadn't even said yes yet. "Tobias, yes. I will marry you. I _want _to. I _need _to marry you,".  
**Tobias**: I couldn't comprehend any of what just happened, but I slipped the ring on her finger anyway. I grabbed her hand, and we ran back to my apartment.

**Tris's POV**

When we reached the apartment, I plopped myself onto the bed, soaking everything in. Tobias wasn't my boyfriend. I wasn't his girlfriend. I was his fiancé as he was mine.  
I realized that I hadn't really taken time to look at the ring. The ring was a simple silver band with my birthstone on it. I rolled it around my finger, feeling a strange bump every time. I took it off and looked at the inside of the band, finding an engraving. _Four and Six_ I read. I looked over at Tobias who was making breakfast in the other room. I smiled.

I jumped out of bed and crept around the corner. He turned towards me. I put my hands on his chest and kissed him.

Soon enough, we were lying on the bed. I was on top of him, kissing him, of course. He flipped us over. His hands started to creep up my stomach. I gasped. He traveled back down, sliding his hands down my thighs. I couldn't take it any longer. I threw one leg across his back and buried my hands in his hair. My shirt started to creep up stomach and I stopped kissing him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-,"

"No," I interrupted. "After the wedding," it was an official promise. Even though we didn't shake on it or anything, we both knew it was a sealed deal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long since I updated. With school and everything its hard. My Grandpa came over and my brother had a concert, I had a TON of drama rehearsals this week. I had to memorize all my lines, its coming along real well. We are doing the first act of ****Brother's Grimm Spectactulathon**** it's hilarious. I play the part of the Cobbler Elf. Anyway, let's get on with it!**

**Tris's Pov**

Tobias lay next to me, my head resting on his chest.

"You know, I told Christina what you said yesterday. She guessed it. That you would propose," I said

He looked a bit distressed.

"I said that you probably wouldn't plan it out or anything. I think I was really just scared of the thought. Me? Married? But, I like it," I told him, kissing his cheek.

He smiled at me.

"Yeah, Zeke was the one who helped me plan it. I wanted it to be perfect, so asked him for help,"

"You? You went to Zeke? For help?"

"Yep. Low blow, right?"

We laughed.

There was a knock on the door. Christina.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked

He shook his head.

"It's probably Christina." I said, getting up to answer the door.

"Hey Christina,"

"Hey Tris! I'm so sorry; I basically passed out last night…"

"Um, Christina? I'm going to take a day off from life? I will talk to tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure," Christina nodded.

I closed the door and hopped back on the bed. We both yawned.

"Time for a nap I suppose?" Tobias asked.

I nodded, grabbing one of his sweat shirts from his drawer and stepping into the bathroom.

I walked back out in his long sweat shirt, almost like a nightgown. Tobias wore sweats and no shirt.

I shuffled over to him; we kissed and crawled underneath the covers. Snug as a bug, I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, after chatting, kissing and sleeping all day, I awoke next to Tobias. I smiled at him. He was awake and playing with my hair. He smiled back and dropped my hair. He kissed me softly. I groaned as he pulled away to make us some breakfast.

I sat at the small, round table, still in his comfy sweat shirt.

"What are we eating?" I asked.

"Bon appetite," he said sliding into the seat across from me, serving me a heaping plate of eggs and bacon.

I started scarfing down my food, realizing I didn't even eat yesterday aside from a piece of toast.

Tobias's hand slid under the table and rubbed against my leg, I looked at him. He smiled as if nothing was going on. That's right, I was his Fiancé now. What else was there to except from him?

"Should we tell everyone?" I asked.

"I don't see why not," Tobias responded.

We finished our food and dumped our plates in the sink to be washed later. We got dressed and left his apartment.

When we reached the pit, I rushed over to our table. Tobias caught up and sat next to me, running his hand over my leg again, just like at breakfast. Christina looked at me expectantly, waiting for the details.

"I- We, have something to announce," I said.

"We, uh," I struggled for the right words. I settled on simply lifting my hand and wiggling my finger.

"I knew it!" Christina shouted, practically tossing the table on its side.

"Uh, Tris?" Uriah said.

"Mmmm?"

"It's on the wrong hand," I blushed and switched it over.

"Congratulations!" Will and Christina shouted.

"I will have you know I planned everything," Zeke reminded us.

"No, you made crude jokes and gave me one piece of advice," Tobias corrected him.

While we waited for everyone to finish eating, I leaned on Tobias's chest and stared into his eyes. His arm was around my back and his free hand played with my fingers.

After breakfast, Christina pulled me aside.

"I am going to be your wedding planner whether you like it or not, so, we are looking at venues today,"

"Seriously? We live under ground. What _venues _are you talking about?"

"Fine, but I am your wedding planner,"

I hadn't taken the time to think about the wedding as much as I have been thinking about Tobias and the events after the wedding. I realized I knew nothing about Dauntless weddings. What would they wear? In Abnegation, the only reason you knew someone was married was because of the occasional hand holding. In fact, people didn't even have weddings in Abnegation. I headed straight for the tattoo parlor.

"Tori?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a minute," I heard her shout from the other room.

"Hello Tris, what can I do for you today? What's tha- are you getting married?"

"Yes," said blushing. "You don't think I am too young do you?"

"No, of course not. You just don't seem like the type…" she trailed off.

"Normally, no. He's special, though. Something about him makes me feel like I am about to fall. Or turn into liquid. Or burst into flames,"

"I can tell. Your eyes do all the talking. What'd you come here for?"

In all the talk of Tobias, I had forgotten why I was even there.

"Oh, well, what is a Dauntless wedding even like?"

"Not sure, never been to one. I spend all my time, here, in my parlor,"

"Alright. I'll be back soon," I promised.

I left the parlor and walked into Tobias's room. On the bed, there were a bunch of empty boxes.

"Tobias?"

"Oh, well, um, once you get married, you can move in with your, uh, spouse? So, I was just putting it out there if you wanted to. They were in my closet so its no big deal,"

I cut him off with a kiss.

"Tobias, of course I want to move in with you," I hugged him and grabbed a box, motioning for him to grab one as well.

Slowly, my room was emptied and, eventually, I was no longer living in my apartment. Tobias walked me down to return my key.

Once we finished with everything, I flopped down on his, no, _our _bed, exhausted. Tobias collapsed next to me.

"Are you hot?" I asked him.

He nodded. I sat up; he sat up too and turned towards me. I reached behind his back and slowly pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor. I leaned against his bare chest and heaved a sigh. He turned my head towards him, kissing me slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I sat in his lap, kissing him and running my hands across his bare back and chest. His fingers ran through my hair. He pulled away and lay down on the bed, pulling me close. I fell asleep, snuggled against his chest.

**Wow, that was long. Took me two days to write, I've been to busy. 1,074 words, not counting the author's notes or anything. Do you like these long chapters? I think I do. I think I might want them even longer. Its up to you guys what the wedding dress will be like. Do you guys want drama or just the fluffiness I've been writing? I won't make another chapter until I know what you guys want. PM me for new story ideas! Please review! Bye guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

** So, we meet again. I am sorry but, I cannot write anything but a filler chapter. You wanna know why? I will tell you why; because no one has told me what they want! Okay, that's not entirely true. Some people said stuff. I need to know what Tris's wedding dress should look like, VOTE ON MY POLL. I also need to know if I should make this with more action, make a totally different story with more action, or something else. PLEASE I NEED your ideas! I won't write unless I know it's what you guys want. Anyway, here you go.**

**Christina's POV**

I widened my eyes and I dropped my jaw as I brushed my mascara and eyeliner on. I reached for the curlers in my hair and let my artificial curls fall around my face. I was meeting Will tonight, he had something special planned. It wasn't unusual for him to do this. I sighed.

I had the perfect boyfriend, but there was no way he was going to propose to me anytime soon. I was a little jealous of Tris, but it didn't bother me too much. Will was perfect for me. It didn't matter if we ever got married aside from having the wedding of my dreams. Will was sensible that way. Even though we both knew we would get married someday, he would not get married so young.

I brushed away my fantasy and got back to the makeup. In 15 minutes, I was gorgeous. I heard a knock at the door. I flattened my black dress and fluffed my hair. I opened the door to find Will. He wore a light black and dark black plaid button down over a black t-shirt and black jeans.

"Hello beautiful," he said playfully.

"Hey hottie," I flirted back.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked down to the Pit. He led me to a nice, fancy looking restaurant called the Black Sparrow.

We were seated at a table for two in the back. I ordered a martini and he ordered a glass of water and a beer.

I rubbed my leg against his and played with his fingers. We ordered a few hamburgers with fries and ketchup on the side.

"So, how is wedding planning going?" Will asked.

"Great," I said sarcastically, "We are going to have to get her a dress soon, that's not going to be easy,"

"That's Tris for ya,"

"Yeah, I just hope I can get her to cooperate,"

After we finished the food, we went back to his apartment. We made out for who knows how long and fell asleep on his bed, barely dressed.

**I know it is short but I it's not my fault I can't continue the story yet. *glares* As soon as I get enough votes, reviews, and PMs, I promise I will but up a long, fluffy chapter. It's up to you how long that takes. HURRY! Sorry for anyone being OOC. I haven't read the books in a while and we didn't see much of Will anyway. Once again, I apologize for the shortness. HURRY! Bye. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, that last chapter sucked. I mean ****_sucked. _****I apologize. It was late, I was tired and fresh out of ideas. Thanks **bean256 **and to **dogdogluvr **who gave me some ideas. See what happens when you just review or PM me? Also, a special thanks to those who voted on my poll! I am still taking other requests about the wedding. The poll is now closed. In other news, I plan on starting a brand new story. I will be posting a poll on which fanfic it should be. I have an idea though. I think I want to do either a HP Snape's POV or HP shipping. Moving along! **

**Tris's POV**

"Come _on _Tris! It'll be fun!" Christina squealed as she dragged me out of the room I now shared with Tobias.

I groaned and reached for Tobias's hand. He walked with us to help plan.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked.

"Well, I decided to do a little bit of planning before looking at the dress,"

We reached her room which now had her desk set up like a conference table.

"Alright, down to business," Christina said, sitting in the chair across from us.

"Cake?"

_Easy_ I thought, "Dauntless chocolate,"

"Where?"

I looked at Tobias. We both knew we wanted the chasm, but we didn't want to make this a big deal.

"Um, how about,"

"How about the train tracks?" Tobias finished for me.

I smiled, perfect.

"Well, considering we are going to be by the freaking train tracks, we don't have much else to plan for. You, Four, are going to have to outfit and such ready with your best man; Zeke, obviously. Now, out with you, Tris and I have soe wedding shopping to do," she smirked and whisked me out the door.

We reached the bridal shop and spent what seemed like hours trying to find a dress. I had no idea what I was getting but Christina seemed to have something in mind. I tried on at least a dozen dresses before I went searching on my own and finally found it.

It was white with black lace covering the very top and crossed around to my back, making laces to tie. The bottom of it was also decorated with black lace. The lace on the bottom weaved up and down in a flowery pattern. The fabric was pulled to one side, making for a beautiful ensemble of a dress. I rushed to the dressing room and tried it on. Perfect. Tobias would love it. I only wish I didn't have to wait so long. I walked out and Christina gasped.

"It's…it's…perfect," she whispered.

I nodded and took it off so we could pay for it.

Christina wouldn't let me see the bill and assured me I could pay here back later.

"Just focus on looking fabulous for Four, okay?"

I went back to my room and lay on my bed. Tobias returned soon and I stood up to greet him.

"Find anything?" he asked.

I nodded, "It's perfect," I mumbled as I pressed my lips to his.

We walked to lunch and sat at our table. Will and Christina were kissing sloppily as usual.

"Hey lovebirds," Zeke greeted us as we passed him.

We smiled and Uriah poked me.

"We're going down to the zip line, are you game?

"Yeah. Four?"

"Mmm? Oh, no I have to go do some things in the control room…"

After lunch, half the Dauntless compound was running to the tall zip lining building.

I stood in line with Christina, waiting for my turn. She went first to catch me at the bottom.

**Tobias's POV**

I rushed back to the apartment. _Stupid heights, _I thought.

Later Tris returned and crashed onto the bed next to me obviously exhausted. She drummed her fingers on the bed sheet. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close. I kissed her temple.

"Tobias, why do you have to be so sweet?" she mumbled as sleep closed in on her.

"Sleep," I told her.

After her breathing evened, I fell asleep too and dreamed of the day everything would fall into place.

**A sweet ending to a short chapter don't you think? I will post the next chapter when we reach 43 reviews. That's only 5 more reviews! HURRY! I am REALLY sorry about that last chapter. I might even delete it its so bad and embarrassing. BYE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! I put up my new poll already so vote please! I think I might at a touch of drama here and there but for the most part, I will just keep it fluffy. I haven't seen ANY stories like that yet. This is where you get your fourtris fluff! SO, enjoy!**

**Tris's POV**

I woke the next morning and kissed Tobias lightly. He was still asleep. I looked at the clock and realized I was up really early. I decided to make Tobias some breakfast. I had never been all that great a cook so I started with toast and then made some pancakes with maple syrup.

Tobias yawned from the other room; I quickly set the last plate on the table and rushed to greet him.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist, leaning in for a kiss.

"Breakfast's ready," I whispered, pulling away.

We got dressed and brushed our teeth. I grabbed us some napkins and started to eat. I burnt the pancakes on the bottom a bit but Tobias didn't say anything.

We put our plates in the sink and I plopped down on the bed. Tobias sat down next to me and I rested my head on his chest.

We just sat there for a while. Tobias stroking my hair.

"I think I need to go see Christina for a minute to clear up some of the wedding details. She's bound to come after me eventually," I told him.

I rushed down to Christina's room and knocked on the door. She opened it right away and pulled me inside. Her mascara was running down her face.

"Christina? What's wrong? I came down to talk to you ab-"

"Tris, I'm…I'm pregnant," she blurted.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again. Will and I, we, well,"

"I seriously don't need a health and wellness lecture right now Christina. Have you told him?"

She shook her head. I double checked myself to be sure it wasn't April fools day. It wasn't.

"Christina? Sit down and tell me what happened,"

"Well, Will and I were being, you know, a couple. But I swear I was on the pill and everything. I don't know it just, happened,"

"My god, Christina…" I trailed off.

"He will hate me, I just know it. I-"

"Christina, calm down. He won't hate you. Do you want me to tell him?"

She nodded. I grabbed her hand and walked her down the hall. This was crazy. How had they not thought about the possibilities?

I knocked on the door and rushed inside as soon as Will opened it.

"Will, listen, Christina has quite the bomb to drop and it is _really_ not the time to get mad so steel yourself" I whispered.

"I'm..." Christina took a deep breath and started again. "I'm pregnant Will," she said quickly.

He just stared at her wide eyed. I stomped on his foot.

"Its okay Christina, we will work this out. Um, why don't you take a day off and we can sort it all out tomorrow. You need to rest," he kissed her cheek and I could barely here him whisper 'I love you'.

I smiled. Under the pressure, he did great. I led Christina back to her room and got her a big breakfast from the cafeteria. She gobbled it all up and fell asleep right away.

I rushed back to my room and found Tobias lying on the bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the wall.

"Christina's pregnant," I said.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well then, how did Will take it?"

"Pretty well. He said they would talk about it tomorrow," I said.

I walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"Tobias, do you think, I mean, would you ever want, do you-" I couldn't form the words.

"Uh, I think maybe, I don't um…" he trailed off.

We laughed at our inability to complete either of our sentences.

"I think it'd be nice to have a mini you running around," I said.

"Or maybe a mini you," he replied.

"What a disaster that would be," we laughed.

"Someday," we decided.

I lay with my head in his lap, tapping on the comforter. Tobias took his hand in mine and turned me around so I was sitting up and facing him. He kissed me and we lay back in the bed. I pulled away and hugged him. I sighed and leaned on his chest.

_Tris Eaton. _I thought. It sounded nice. I thought about what it would be like, officially married. I imagined it would be much like it was now. What would it be like to be a mother, though? I tried to imagine it, but came up with nothing. It was impossible. Someday. Someday. How soon is someday?

I must have fallen asleep at some point. I woke up a few hours later to find the bed empty. Darn. I realized I had work tomorrow. I groaned. I just wanted to sleep forever. I wish I never have to leave this room again.

I wandered around the apartment to find it empty. Tobias must be out with Zeke or something. I decided to do a little experiment. I found the recipe book and plucked it off the book shelf. I flipped to a random page and ended up on a cake recipe. Dauntless cake. How coincidental. I grabbed all the ingredients and utensils and started baking.

I ended up covered in flour and a bit of cake mix smeared on my shirt. I figured out how to use the electric mixer the hard way. I slid the deformed cake into the oven and set the temperature. I changed out of my messy clothes and grabbed Tobias's sweat pants and a tank top. I climbed into bed for a nap.

When I woke up I smelled something burning, there was a ringing in my ears and smoke blurred my vision and choked my lungs. Before I could react to what was happening, I passed out.

**Mwahhahahahaha I made a bit of drama. It won't be a huge deal for people who want fluff. For those who want drama, there it is! VOTE ON MY POLL AND PM ME! I have a new challenge for you guys. If you want your next chapter, I must have at least five votes and/or three PMs. Got it? Anyway, I made this chapter kinda long. I had five or six assignments all due on the same day, a few tests, and three drama rehearsals this week so be grateful it was as long as it is. BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I am really sorry. It seems like its been forever since I updated. I was waiting for poll results. I have decided that I am just going to go with my original idea. Instead of doing a poll, I am going to flat out ask you, do you want to have a Lilly and James Harry Potter love story, A Snape's POV, or something else? REVIEW! PM! If I don't get any feed back by the end of the week, I will choose myself. Amity Transfer, I don't know much about PLL so I will do a one shot for you. BTW, remember how I did the chapter when Tobias proposed? I'm doing part of it like that again. Anyway, picking up where we left off.**

**Tris's POV**

My head felt foggy as I slowly opened my eyes. Tobias hovered over me, watching me closely. I reached towards him and felt a tug; an IV. I felt a sharp throbbing in my head.

"I have a- I have a- headache," I mumbled.

Tobias nodded and got the nurse to switch the bags in my IV stand out.

"What- what…"

"Shhhhh," Tobias put a finger to my lips. "Tomorrow,"

I nodded and fell back asleep.

I woke up again and my head felt clearer. I felt like I could form words better now. I looked around and found Tobias asleep in the chair next to the bed. I pushed a button in the remote connected to the armrest of the bed.

The nurse removed the IV and told me to take it easy for a little while and that I could leave after I had some breakfast.

Tobias woke up and sat down next to me on the bed. The nurse brought in the food on the tray and I sat up, ready to eat.

"So, what exactly happened?" I asked as I shoved spoon fulls of cereal in my mouth.

"Well, by the looks of it, you forgot to set a timer on the oven and set fire to the apartment,"

"Is everything okay?"

"Well, kind of. The kitchen is messed up and most of the things in there too. Most everything else is okay though,"

"When are we getting a new apartment?"

"While you were in the hospital, the apartment was repaired; we just might want to re-paint the walls,"

"Let's do it then," I said, setting my bowl aside.

Tobias helped me out of the bed and took me too the apartment. I took a shower and got dressed while he bought some paint.

We painted quickly, the job was awful but we didn't really care.

"We suck at painting," I said, resting my paint stained hands on Tobias's chest.

"I know," I said.

We fell back in the bed and kissed. I sat on top of him and kissed him until I heard a knock at the door. I groaned and rolled off of Tobias to answer the door.

"SURPRISE!" Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna and Zeke shouted.

Before I could say anything, the girls carried me off and the guys dragged Tobias out of our room, heading in separate directions.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Be quiet," Christina scolded. Lynn stepped on my toes.

We reached an empty room, probably one of the apartments and the girls threw on my dress and started fiddling with my obnoxious hair and pouring makeup on my face.

"Okay, Lynn, go get me that box over there. Marlene, hold this. Shauna do that. Don't do this. Do this," Christina ordered.

The girls put my hair up in a complicated, messy-yet-sophisticated bun. I had a dauntless pin in my hair and a white veil over my face and down my back. I knew that I have never been pretty but Christina, well, she really outdid herself. The girls stood in a line in front of me, Marlene held up a mirror so I could see myself. Lynn rolled her eyes and tapped her foot. Christina was tearing up.

"Christina,"

"Thank me later. Go get 'em," she told me.

I wanted to hug her but I knew she would say something about ruining the look.

**Tobias's POV**

The guys dragged me to Zeke's room and left for a moment. I looked around and saw the tuxedo on the bed. I chuckled to myself as I pulled it on and fixed the collar in the mirror.

Zeke knocked.

"Come in,"

"It's the big day. I wish we could have done a bachelor's party but Christina took over and wouldn't tell anyone when it was happening. Sorry man,"

"She would have had a fit if we somehow managed one anyway," Will chimed in.

"It's fine. I didn't care to have one anyway,"

"It's time to go," Uriah said, poking his head in the doorway.

Tris: The girls kept me in a room somewhere close to the train tracks.

Tobias: I waited by the tracks, everything was set up. Everything was in line.

Tris: A little boy looked up at me confidently. "I'm Hector, Shauna and Lynn's brother, follow me.

Tobias: Tris stepped out of a room off to the side of the tracks. She was-

Tris: Incredible. He looked simply amazing. There were-

Tobias: No words for how Incredible she-

Tris: He looked.

Tobias: She finally reached me and I wrapped my hand around her waist, pulling her close.

Tris: Zeke acted as priest and we repeated things when instructed but neither of us really listened.

Tobias: We stared into each other's eyes the whole time, only barely listening to Zeke.

Tris: "You may now kiss the bride," Zeke pronounced dramatically. I jumped into Tobias's arms.

Tobias: I held her close and kissed her.

Tris: Everyone cheered and we slowly pulled away, still holding one another closely.

**Tris's POV**

We ran up to the oncoming train and jumped on, not caring where it took us.

We eventually made it back to the Dauntless compound and ran down to the apartment.

"I love you," Tobias whispered.

"I love you too," I mumbled as he fit his lips to mine.

I ran my fingers through his hair and he took the bobby pins out of my hair, letting it fall around my shoulders. We lay on the bed and my shirt crept up my stomach but I didn't stop him.

**Hello there again. Sorry for cutting it short but I'm not going that far… Last night, I went to this book fair type thing with my mom. My mom had sent her boss my story that I wrote for English called ****Solid ****Ground he majored in English when her read it, he asked if I really wrote it. He met us at the book fair and he had bought and wrapped up two books to help me publish my story. The are called ****Spilling Ink**** and ****2013 Children's Writer's and Illustrator's Market****. At the book fair, Peter Yarrow from the Peter, Paul, and Marry group, came and sang for us and talked about his books. He asked all of the kids to come up onstage to sing Puff the Magic Dragon and at one point he handed the micro phone to each of the kids, including me, to sing. There was the cutest 3-year old little girl there. It was really fun. My mom bought some books and got them signed and Peter said "You have a beautiful voice and a beautiful soul," Like, whoa. It was amazing. Lots of the other people there complimented me and we got some fro-yo then went home. It was a great night. I hope you guys liked the chapter! I will update soon, I swear! BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey guys. Sorry for a bit of confusion last chapter. The thing is, I don't plot anything. Ever. I have a general idea but just let the characters do what they want then fix it later. But you can't fix it in fan fiction. Anyway, you know chapter 7? Well, before I started writing it, I had no idea Tris would end up in the hospital. Last chapter, I thought I was going to have Christina at the door but then my fingers started typing surprise and I changed things up a bit to match up with the story. I noticed some mistakes in Chapter 6 a while ago but I failed to fix it and I was reminded by a guest reviewer. I just wanted to let you know. I actually realized almost immediately after posting the chapter. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Tris's POV**

I woke up next to Tobias. I smiled. Then my eyes widened. _Holy crap. _Yesterday and last night came flooding back. _Crap. Crap. Crap. _I thought as I scrambled around for my clothes. Luckily, Tobias was asleep. I yanked on jeans and one of Tobias's sweat shirts. I braided my hair and put some bread in the toaster. I leaned against the counter taking in a deep breath.

The toaster dinged at me and I spread some sugar and butter onto the toast, taking a big bite. I heard a yawn and ran to a corner of the kitchen where I couldn't be seen.

"Tris?"

I cleared my throat. "Here," I said weakly.

I heard some ruffling and Tobias walked over to me in sweat pants. I gulped. _What's wrong with you?! _I thought.

"Are you hiding?" Tobias smirked, pulling me in for a hug. I stiffened.

He pulled away and looked at me for a moment, trying to see what was wrong. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Tris?"

"Hmmm?" I stared at my bare feet.

"What's going on? Did I do something?" Sorry I-"

"Nothing. Just I'm a little in shock. From last night,"

"Oh." There was an awkward silence.

He took the toast from my hand and took a bite. His face crumpled.

"Too much sugar," he said in distaste.

I smiled and ate the rest of mine, popping some more bread into the toaster. Tobias's hands slid around my waist and I laced my fingers through his. He leaned down and kissed me until the ding of the toaster interrupted us. Tobias pulled away and spread some butter and the smallest dash of cinnamon on his toast.

When we finished, Tobias got fully dressed and we headed out to greet the world. Married. Officially.

We got many "Congrats" On our way to the cafeteria.

Christina ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. Zeke bumped fists will Tobias and pat him on the back.

"Talk to me after breakfast," Christina whispered as she pulled away from the hug.

After breakfast, Christina pulled me aside.

"Hey. I can't thank you enough. It was perfect. I-" I started.

"Tris, you are very welcome but there are more pressing matters. Literally," she said, pointing to her stomach.

"Oh, right. Did you ever talk to Will?"

"Well, no,"

"Why?"

"I don't want to! I'm afraid of what he will say. I don't want a baby but at the same time, I want to be a mother. I think he wants to get rid of him/her. I just… I don't know,"

She started crying and I tried to comfort her but it was futile. I rushed out the door to get Will.

** dun Dun DUN! I need your imput! What should Will say? What is the fate of this baby going to be? To make things more lighthearted, let's say they decide to keep him/her, think of baby names! I am really sorry about any mistakes I make. I almost always notice them right after publishing just because my brain hates me and fails to notice things when I revise. Lol. Anyway, I will be putting up your one shot soon **Amity Transfer**! Soooooooooooo BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry about the delay. My mom has been using my computer. I am actually using my dad's tiny laptop with sucky keys, so please excuse errors. My mom's b-day is tomorrow and I made her a video this week and I am putting together a cd of our favorite Broadway show tunes. Anyway…**

**Tris's POV**

I banged on Will's door. He couldn't hide forever.

"Hey Tris. What's u-" I grabbed his arm and dragged him to Christina's bedroom.

"Now, speak. You guys need to talk about the baby," I ordered.

"Look Will I-" Christina started.

"Christina. It will be okay we will get through this. Is- is it a boy or a girl?" Will asked.

"I don't know. I should probably see a doctor though,"

"Okay," Will scoot closer to her and placed his hand on Christina's belly. Christina looked up and smiled. I started to imagine me and Tobias like this later. Someday.

I crept back to the cafeteria where Tobias was waiting. I looked around but no one was at our table anymore. I shrugged and started walking down to the apartment. An arm grabbed me from behind around the waist and I smiled. I turned around and saw Tobias. I kissed him and continued on to the apartment.

I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes. I have work today. Shoot. I had decided to work at the tattoo parlor and training initiates. Christina wanted to train the transfers but when she found out that I wanted to train as well, she switched to Dauntless born so now we are training together. Today, I had to be at the tattoo parlor. The initiates won't be coming for a while.

"I have to go to the tattoo parlor. See ya so," I told Tobias, giving him a peck on the lips. He grabbed my hand and deepened the kiss for a moment.

"See you at lunch," he whispered and we headed to our separate jobs.

"Hey Tori," I said as I set my stuff on the counter. She didn't reply and I headed to the back room.

"Oh, hey I didn't hear you," she said.

"So, what do I do today?" I asked.

"I want you to practice on this," she said, dragging out a plastic arm, then a leg, and so on and so forth until an entire plastic gel type manikin thing sat in front of me on the steel table. "But first, I want you to watch me do a few tattoos,"

So I ran the front desk, having people sign in and led them to the chair and watched while Tori referenced back the drawing of the tattoo then copy it onto the skin.

At lunch, we left a sign on the door that said we would be back in 1 hour and half tops.

I rushed to the apartment and dropped off my stuff. I brushed my hair out, it had gotten tangled. As I was leaving, I spotted a flower on the dresser. I got closer and saw that it was a chocolate rose. _Yum_. Tobias must have left it. Underneath was a note.

**Meet me out on the train tracks. **

** -Tobias**

_How sweet_ I thought. I took the flower and tossed the note in the trash bin.

I walked outside and ran to the train tracks as if I were going to jump on the train. I stopped short and looked around. _Maybe I'm late_ I thought. A hand laced their fingers through mine and I shivered. Tobias.

I turned towards him and waved the flower in his face.

"Want some?" I asked.

Tobias unwrapped it and ate a petal. I sat on the grass ate another petal.

"Do you even have lunch?" I asked, realizing that's the reason I left work.

"Yes. How does pb and j sound?" Tobias asked.

"No cake?"

"Of course I got cake,"

I helped flatten out a blanket and set out the food. I grabbed a sandwich and bit into it. The creamy peanut butter stuck to the roof of my mouth.

"Thanks for the rose, and the food. And the cake," I added.

Tobias laughed, "You welcome Tris _Eaton_," Tobias said. My laughter caught in my throat at the sound of my new name. I managed a smile and leaned in to kiss him.

We lay back on the blanket and I checked my watch. I still had 5 minutes before I had to leave.

"You have to go?"

"Five minutes," I rolled onto of him and pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I ran my hands down his sides. He slowly pulled away.

"We should go,"

I helped pack up the leftovers and wrap up the blanket. Tobias kissed me goodbye and I walked back to the parlor.

Tori finished up the last customer and sent me to the back to practice while she closed up. When she finished, she came to watch me. She didn't give me any pointers for the first one until I was finished. I had made a dauntless sign tattoo. It didn't look great but it looked okay for a first time. Tori critiqued me and told me we would work more tomorrow.

I found Tobias asleep on the bed. I grabbed some dinner and brought it back for us. I was still avoiding kitchens at all costs. Tobias was still asleep when I set the table. I lay down next to him and kissed him lightly.

He groaned a little and reached for my face. He pressed his lips back to mine. I sat on the bed, pulling away.

"Dinner," I whispered. I grabbed some cake and waved it under his nose. He sat upright and we finally got to eat dinner.

After I finished I asked, "How was work?" the way most married couples do.

"Fine?"

"What?"

"Well you would normally never- oh yeah. Now we have to do all that stupid married couple stuff,"

"I just was trying it out. It sounds stupid though," I admitted.

"I am tired. Let's go to bed,"

I grabbed a tank top and short gym shorts and changed. Tobias got into a pair of sweats. I fell on the bed and snuggled against Tobias's chest. He buried his face in my hair and we fell asleep.

** Hahahahaha I knew I could do a longish chapter in one day! Anyway, back to Christina and Will. Baby names? Ideas? Come on people. I love ya but I need your feedback. I hate waiting to write a chapter, but I also hate writing one and not being sure if it is what you guys want. That is why my filler chapters suck. Anyway! I will put up a new one this weekend. If I don't, feel free to yell at me. I know I am pretty bad at updating. I am going to put up my one shot and new fanfic soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay! My mom's b-day went pretty smoothly until my laptop decided to completely CRASH! I never got the CD but I already had the video. My mom loved it! Oh how I love animoto! I use it through the school! So, I am once again on my Dad's laptop. The S key is missing and my dad uses the other shift key so it is all stiff. GRRR! I went to see Breaking Dawn Part 2! AMAZING! I couldn't see the midnight premiere because it was a school day and I wanted to see it with my mom on her b-day! Anyway! It TOTALLY made up for the other movies (Which were pretty bad) There was a twist at the end that, if you are a book fan, made the audience scream and cry! Then it was all good. Just go see it! My brain seriously melted. If they… Never mind, I don't want to spoil things. If you watched it and need to talk to someone about it before your brain explodes, I'm your gal! Getting on with it! **

**Tris's POV**

I woke up the next morning and got dressed. Tobias was making coffee before work and I was getting ready to check on Christina before attending to my own matters.

"Good morning," I said as I reached for a coffee.

"Good morning," Tobias replied.

He put his hand on my neck and tilted my head to kiss me. Warmth flooded through me and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I pulled away from the kiss and took a sip of coffee.

"Did you add sugar and… milk?" I asked.

"Yeah, based off of how you make toast," he made a fake disgusted face, "I thought you would like it,"

"It's delicious," I said, taking another swig.

"Well, I have to go down, I love you," Tobias said, pulling me in for another quick kiss.

"Love you too," I mumbled as he pulled away and rushed out the door.

I finished my coffee and walked over to Christina's apartment.

"Christina?" I asked, knocking worriedly on the door.

"It's open," Christina yawned.

I walked in and saw that Christina was no keeping the room clean at all. There were clothes all over the place and unwashed dishes filling the sink. I quickly tossed the clothes into the laundry basket but knew I didn't have time for dishes.

"Christina, you need to clean this place up! How are you?"

"I'm fine, gosh I'm pregnant not dying,"

"Well, how is Will,"

"Fine, he is going to work today. I've been feeling sick though so I'm staying home,"

"Well, get some rest. I'll check back in later and bring you some lunch,"

"Okay,"

I left and I heard Christina just before the door shut saying something about "Kid, you are more trouble than I anticipated," or something. I rushed down to the parlor and started practicing on my manikin right away. Before our first customer was down, I had finished outlining 2 tattoos and colored 1. Tori came in as I was coloring in my second tattoo.

"Nice work. I suppose you are ready for the real thing,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on, there is someone waiting right out their for a tattoo,"

I walked out of the back to see none other than Tobias himself.

"You do realize you will be my first costumer right, Four?"

"Yeah, I trust you," Tobias said, taking off his shirt to reveal his chest and put a piece of paper with _4 and 6 _over the spot that he wanted the tattoo.

I smiled. I led him to a seat and told him to relax like Tori and started to draw the ink on his skin. It was incredibly difficult not to throw in the towel right then. Tattoos are painful. Every time Tobias grimaced or showed any sign of pain, I quickly muttered "Sorry," and tried to be more careful.

When I finished, I sighed and wiped my forehead. I looked over at Tobias.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad. You are a pretty good tattoo artist,"

"All I had to do was put a few numbers and letters on your skin," I trailed off.

"Fair enough. Do you want to get some lunch?"

"Sure let me check with Tori," I said.

I ran to the back room and asked if I could take a break. She gave me permission and I headed out the door with Tobias at my side.

I grabbed two trays and gave one to Will.

"Huh?" Will questioned.

"Christina," I told him and he ran off to give it to her.

I sat down with Tobias and the rest of the group, eating quickly so I could have a few moments alone with him before I went back to work.

We chatted and laughed and I tossed my plate away. I rushed down the hall to our room and kissed Tobias, closing the door behind us. Tobias pinned me against the wall and deepened the kiss. I kissed back put eventually pulled away. I frowned.

"I hate work," I mumbled.

Tobias kissed my cheek, "See you soon," he whispered.

I leaned against the door for a while longer before I rushed back to work.

The afternoon seemed to drag on forever. I concentrated on the tattoos and tried to keep my eyes off of the clock. I ran out the door as soon as the last needle had been cleaned and put away safely.

When I got back to the apartment, I lay on the bed and closed my eyes. I wanted to nap until Tobias came back from the control room.

Much too soon, Tobias's lips met mine.

"I'm home," he whispered, his breath tickled my ear.

I smiled and yawned. I crawled out of bed and leaned against him. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. Tobias stroked my hair for a few minutes before whispering in my ear again.

"Tris, do you want to eat?" Tobias asked.

"No, I want to sleep," I answered.

"Fine, I will be right back," Tobias laid me back on the bed and rushed out the door. He returned a few minutes later with a tray of food. We ate and I got into my pjs. I brushed my teeth and sat on the bed. Tobias sat next to me. He leaned back and laid himself out on the bed and I climbed onto and kissed him. He smiled and kissed me back. I pulled back and lay my head on his chest. I fell asleep to the soft rhythm of his heartbeat.

**How was that? Not much with Christina and if Tris sounded sleepy in this chapter, that's probably because it is about 2 AM where I am. Anyway! BYE BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello friends, until I fix my computer, I will not be able to update on Sundays. I could if you use the computer in the living room where everyone can read it but I am one of those people that won't let others read things as they write it, especially a fluffy cute story like this. Anyway, in the reviews I was glad to hear good things. Thank you! ^.^ I also read someone saying something about a little too much kissed, I am too lazy to check who it was right now. In all honesty, you are probably right. The thing is, I had just come back from the adrenaline rush of Breaking Dawn and the twist ending so I was super tired and my mind was set on that movie (FWYI it was pretty fluffy and cute in the beginning) and the fact that it was over. So, I apologize for it, but I am also the kind of person that absolutely adores those cute scenes. I was about to go to bed but then an idea for this chapter cropped up, so here I am!**

**Tris's POV**

The rest of the week seemed to drag on forever. I could barely concentrate on anything and by the end of the day, I was too tired to do anything but sleep. After work on the last day of the week, I zoomed out of the door and straight to the control room. I was too impatient to wait for Tobias to come home tonight. I knocked on the door and Will opened it, I had forgotten he had chosen to work here.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah," Will took a step back and I walked inside. I reached Tobias and tapped on his shoulder. He was facing a large screen with many smaller screens on it and a table with too many buttons and levers. Tobias swung around in his chair to face me and smiled.

"Hey," I said.

"I get off in only fifteen minutes you know?"

"Yes, but I didn't feel like waiting. It's the weekend, Four,"

"You go ahead, I know enough that I can take over for another ten minutes or so," Will took over.

"Thanks Will. See you later," I said and grabbed Tobias's hand to lead him back to the apartment.

I unlocked the door and tossed my paycheck on the table. I sat on the bed and leaned into Tobias when he took a seat next to me.

"You know, we never did get a honey moon…" Tobias said.

_Honey moon? _I thought, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Tobias laughed. He walked across the room and grabbed a **Do Not Disturb** sign and placed on the doorknob outside.

"We just leave that there for as long as we want," Tobias explained.

I had caught on by now. My eyes had widened a little bit. Tobias walked back and sat down. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back on the bed. I hopped on top and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed back for a moment, then pulled away. I frowned.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"Well, yeah but…" I sighed and crawled out of bed.

Tobias pushed some frozen pizzas into the oven and I quickly brushed my hair. I wanted to go talk to Christina.

"I'll be back, I need to go see Christina," I said.

I knocked on Christina door. No answer. Maybe she was eating. I walked over to the cafeteria and saw her standing up next to Will. It looked like they were arguing. I walked closer and I heard them.

"Well what if I want it to be a surprise?" Christina questioned.

"That's completely illogical. You want our baby to come into world and not have any clothes because you want to be _'Surprised'?_" Will shouted.

"Faction before blood. This is my baby, I do what I want," Christina stated then charged out of the room without another word.

I walked over to Will who had a look of shock spread across his face.

"Hey Will. What was that all about?" I asked.

"Well, Christina doesn't want to know the baby's gender for God knows why," Will said, shaking his head.

"She's just hyped up on hormones; give her a day or two. Word of advice, don't use the words logical and illogical. Just try to reason with her in a non- Erudite way,"

"Did you not hear her? She just broke up with me," Will said, exasperated.

"Don't worry. I don't think she meant it," I said unconvincingly.

I pat his shoulder then walked back to the apartment. I guess I won't be talking to Christina today.

I ate the pizza with Tobias. Cheese, yum.

"So, Christina and Will had their first fight about the baby,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Christina wants to wait until the baby is born to find out if it is a boy or a girl. Will obviously doesn't. It makes sense though. I mean, how are they possibly going to get the right clothes and stuff?" I said, my Erudite side taking over. Then something occurred to me "Do Dauntless baby's just where black like everyone else? Either way, the style of the clothes will cause a problem if they don't know the baby's gender,"

"This will be fun to watch," Tobias said, leaning back in his chair.

"That's not funny. Christina stormed out of the cafeteria after she basically broke up with Will,"

Tobias's face softened. "Oh, that's not good. What did she say?"

"Something like, 'Faction before blood. My baby, my rules,' Will had been going all Erudite on her,"

"Oh. Well, maybe she'll get over it," Tobias said, taking another bite of the pizza.

I could tell he was worried but that he wanted to enjoy our 'Honey Moon'. I did too but I still felt a little bad about it.

I finished the pizza and placed my plate in the sink. I tried to forget about Christina and Will. When I turned to face Tobias, it wasn't hard. I reached up to fix my hair. Tobias grabbed my hands and slid them across his back. Our foreheads touched and I could barely breathe. I moved my hands so they looped around his neck. He slowly, agonizingly so, kissed me. I kissed back immediately and he chuckled. Tobias, moved one hand to cradle my head and placed the other on my hip. I nearly tripped as he leaned us into a dip and I had to pull away from the kiss to catch my breath. Tobias caught me and I giggled.

"I love you," I whispered, taking a step back.

"I love you too" Tobias said, dragging me in for another kiss.

I stepped back and walked over to the bed. I sat down and leaned on Tobias's chest, breathing in his scent.

"How long are we allowed to do this?" I asked.

"We have to go back to work eventually but we don't really have to for another week or so,"

Tobias leaned down and kissed me and started to crawl over on top off me. I wrapped one arm over his neck and leaned into the kiss.

Next thing you know, we are both crashed on the bed under the covers, Tobias cradling me in his arms.

**Okay, so sorry for the delay but the drama has been staying after and I had a choir concert with homework piled on top. I had this finished yesterday but I never had time to publish it because I had the choir concert and then math homework right afterward. Anyway! I was thinking ****_possibly _****doin months later thing for Christina after a few more chapters if she even keeps the baby after this whole thing (honestly, I know next to nothing you guys don't when it comes to where this is going) So, review and PM! Sorry about not putting up your one shot yet **Amity Transfer **I will work on it tomorrow and post in by next week I ****_swear_****. Bye!**


End file.
